one day with you
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Toushiro nembak Momo yang diakhiri dengan penolakan. di hari yang sama, orang yang tidak di duga-duga, Kurosaki Karin, nembak Toushiro di hari yang sama... Hm... gimana dengan sikap Toushiro ya? Read and Reviuw...! just one shoot...


Semua ini berawal dari pernyataan cintaku yang ditolak.

"Gomenne Shiro_-chan_, aku hanya menganggapmu tidak lebih dari adikku sendiri."

Itu alasannya, alas an yang bagus mengingat aku dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Kemudian di hari yang sama aku menembak seseorang, aku juga ditembak seseorang, orang yang tidak di duga.

"Oi, Toushiro, aku suka kamu, jadilah pacarku!" katanya dengan muka merah menahan malu dan kalimat perintah yang biasa digunakannya. Cewek tomboy, teman bermainku dalam sepak bola entah kenapa menembakku di hari yang sama ketika aku ditolak oleh Momo.

Takdir memang sering mempermainkan nasib manusia.

"Kalau hari minggu nanti kau mau menemaniku, aku akan jadi pacarmu," dan kalimat yang tidak kuproses terlebih dahulu itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dan Hari minggu yang telah kujanjikan pun datang ….

* * *

><p><strong>One day With You<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Based on Video klipnya Kagamine Len, "World is Mine"**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Toushiro POV, OOC tingkat akut, typos, dll**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Toushiro!" teriakan itu berasal dari teman kencanku hari ini, Kurosaki Karin. Gadis tomboy itu menatapku dengan wajah super merah dan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal karena menahan kesal. Tentu saja gadis itu kesal karena….<p>

"Apa-apaan penampilanku ini!" protesnya murka ketika melihat hasil dandanan yang kuinginkan. Ya... sebelum kami berkencan, aku mengajaknya – atau menariknya – ke salon dan butik. Aku meminta hair style menata rambutnya yang hitam itu dengan mencepolnya dua kemudian aku memaksanya memakai dress biru sepanjang lutut dan sandal dengan hak lima senti yang cocok dengan gaya busana dan rambutnya itu.

Hari ini dia terlihat seperti wanita yang manis sekali.

"Hanya mendadanimu, Kurosaki," ucapku datar membuat gadis itu semakin kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sepatu dan baju melambai-lambai begini, bodoh!" makinya kesal. Aku menghela nafas, sebenarnya aku tahu. Dia itu tomboy, tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya pakaian ataupun aksesoris perempuan. Tapi aku dengan kejamnya memaksa Kurosaki untuk mengenakan pakaian tersebut, pakaian yang menjadi trademark Momo.

Ya… aku mendadani Kurosaki dengan gaya yang biasa dipakai Momo. Dress biru selutut, rambut yang dicepol dua dan sepatu hak itu.

Sepertinya aku membuat Kurosaki menggantikan Momo.

"Maaf Kurosaki," ucapku pelan. Ya… aku ini bodoh sekali. Memanfaatkan perasaan Kurosaki yang menyukaiku dengan menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Momo. Entah kapan aku jadi sejahat ini.

"Ya… sudahlah," ucapnya ikut pelan. "Karena kau sudah terlanjur mendandaniku seperti ini, untuk hari ini saja aku bersabar mengenakan pakaian 'menjijikan' ini," ucap Kurosaki lagi dengan wajah seperti apa-boleh-buat-kan?- membuatku jadi serba salah. "Tapi khusus untuk hari ini juga, kau harus memanggilku dengan Karin!" perintahnya dengan satu telunjuk menghadapku dan sebelah tangannya yang lain berkacak pinggang. Aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum puas. "Jadi sekarang kita akan ke – Huwa…"

BRUK!

Aku sweatdrop, menutup mukaku dengan sebelah tangan karena malu. Padahal baru beberapa langkah Kuro – maksudku Karin berjalan, gadis itu langsung jatuh dengan muka duluan. Hh… Kalau Momo sih tidak akan pernah jatuh dengan pose memalukan seperti ini!

"Duh…" dia meringis sembari beranjak untuk duduk. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membiarkannya. Lagipula dia terjatuh kan karenaku juga.

"Selain tidak manis dan bodoh, kau juga ceroboh!" ucapku sadis. Membuat empat buah siku muncul di dahinya.

"Kau… kau piker karena siapa ak –" protesannya berhenti ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku, membantunya untuk berdiri. Kulihat wajah Karin merona kemudian sedetik kemudian dia bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya lagi menjadi wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya yang mirip denganku kemudian membalas uluran tanganku. "Aku tidak akan bilang terima kasih," ucapnya sok jual mahal.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," ucapku sembari menahan tawa. "Terus pegang tanganku agar kau tidak jatuh lagi," ucapku kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku. Dia terlihat salah tingkah. Gelagatnya itu ternyata manis juga.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapku. Mendengar itu aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu …."

Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk…

.

.

"Huft…"

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja," omelku kesal ketika gadis disampingku ini mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika melihat selembar berisikan fotoku dan dirinya, kemudian fotoku yang sedang menggunakan pakaian cewek dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan muka merona malu dan fotoku yang dipaksanya menggunakan ransel (Di Jepang ransel identik dengan anak SD).

"Hahahahahaha!" tawanya keras. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini bukan di jalan, dia sudah pasti akan tertawa sambil guling-guling. Aku mendecih. Tawanya keras sekali, kalau Momo pasti tidak akan tertawa seperti itu.

"Gomen toushiro… habis kau cocok sekali dengan tas ransel," ucap Karin mati-matian meredakan tawanya. Kemudian gadis itu menghadapku dengan sebelah tangan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanu. "Nah dek toushiro sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan gaya bak kakak kepada adiknya.

Sukses membuat empat buah siku muncul di keningku.

"Jangan panggil aku 'dek' panggil aku Hitusgaya-taichou!" bentakku membuat dia tertawa senang.

"Haha.. ini kan bukan di klub, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban memanggilmu taicho,"ledeknya. "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau sekarang mau ke mana?" aku balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin main sepak bola. Tapi dengan pakaian melambai seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bermain bola."

"Hm… kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain?" tanyaku membuat Karin mengangkat alisnya. Aku menyeringai.

.

.

Sepanjang minggu itu, aku dan Karin bermain di timezone. Bermain apa saja di sana. Battle dance, Basket, main pingpong dan apapun yang ada di timezone. Tanpa kusadari, aku melupakan Momo dan sepenuhnya melihat Karin. Karin yang sesungguhnya. Yang terkadang tanpa ekspresi, tapi sekalinya tertawa, manis sekali. Tingkahnya yang seperti cowok membuatku tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Kalau dengan Momo, aku harus selalu bersikap sedikit dewasa dan pengertian, tapi di depan Karin aku bisa bebas berlaku. Tak perlu bersikap keren di depannya dan yang lebih penting, dia membuatku nyaman.

"Ah, sudah jam lima sore,waktu berlalu cepat sekali," ocehnya sembari melumat soft ice cream. Sebelah lengannya masih melingkar dilenganku. Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas sembari memakan soft ice cream bagianku.

"Kau mau pulang?" tawarku agak enggan. Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya.

"Kau mau aku pulang?" tanyanya balik membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Aku berdehem sejenak sebelum aku – dengan gaya salah tingkah – menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya… itu sih terserahmu,"

Mendengar ucapanku gadis itu tertawa.

"Ya… aku sih masih ingin bersamamu," katanya ringan membuatku sedikit blushing. Tapi bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro namanya kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku. Aku ini kan terkenal sebagai orang dengan wajah datar. "Lagipula hari ini aku belum bermain bola bersamamu, Toushiro! Aku juga –"

Kata-katanya terhenti seiring dengan langkahnya yang ikut berhenti. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung melihat wajahnya yang tegang.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau suka aku?"

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam, keningku berkerut. Aku melihat Karin menatapku intens dan itu membuatku gelagapan. Apa aku suka dia? Apa aku masih menyukai Momo?

Kuperhatikan dandanannya yang mirip sekali dengan Momo. Sekilas aku bisa melihat bayangan Momo di dirinya. Kalau diam, Karin itu tidak terlihat tomboy, dengan dandanan seperti itu, dia terlihat manis dan mirip sekali dengan Momo.

"Fuh…" dia menghembuskan nafas berat. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. "Dari awal aku bertanya, kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti ini? Aku merasa pernah melihat seseorang dengan dandanan mirip seperti yang kau pakaikan kepadaku," ucapnya dengan datar. Aku terdiam. Otak jeniusku masih menerka-nerka arah pembicaraannya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum sedih. "Dari awal, kau memperalatku kan? Kau mendandaniku seperti Hinamori-senpai," ucapnya membuatku tersentak.

"Apa mak –"

"Shiro_-chan_?"

Deg!

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar panggilan yang hanya digunakan oleh satu orang saja di dunia ini. Aku menoleh ke samping. Momo dan Aizen ada di sana. Lengan Aizen melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat darahku sedikit mendidih. Apalagi ketika melihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah Momo.

Untuk sejenak aku melupakan kehadiran Karin yang menatapku dengan tatapan terluka.

"Lho, Karin_-chan_?"

Dan barulah aku sadar kalau Karin ada di sebelahku. Dengan sekali hentakan aku menoleh ke samping. Mata hijau tealku mendapati sepasang mata hitamnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kau manis sekali dengan pakaian seperti itu!" ucap Momo memuji. Tapi Karin tidak mengubrisnya. Matanya masih menatapku dengan tajam. Pandangannya yang terluka seperti meminta jawaban dariku sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung.

Kenapa aku merasa sakit ketika Karin menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Setelah sekian lama kami saling bertatapan, Karin mendecih kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku kaget.

"Ka –"

Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Memangnya siapa aku sampai harus mengejarnya? Aku sudah memanfaatkan perasaannya. Aku sudah melukai perasaannya dan hal yang pantas jika aku dibencinya.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak mau dia membenciku?

"Shiro_-chan_," panggilan itu membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh ketika tangan Momo menyentuh pipiku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?"tanyanya. "Kau yakin ingin kehilangannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Karin_-chan_."

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Shiro_-chan_," ucapnya lembut. "Hatimu menyukai Karin_-chan_," ucapnya lagi. Kali ini aku tak bisa membantah. Kepalaku dengan keras kepala mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Momo, tapi hatiku berkata aku menyukai Karin.

Dia manis, dia membuatku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku bersikap cuek kepadanya pun dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia….

"Aku menyukaimu, Momo," ucapku. Melepaskan telapak tangannya dari pipiku, menggenggamnya dan menatapnya dengan dalam. "Tapi aku lebih menyukai Karin," kataku lagi, membuat Momo tersenyum lembut.

Senyum seperti seorang kakak bagiku….

.

.

Aku melihatnya. Dia berlari dengan tertatih-tatih. Rasanya aku ingin memanggilnya tapi kalau aku memanggilnya, dia pasti akan mempercepat larinya. Jadilah aku yang berlari mengejarnya dan ketika aku sampai di dekatnya, aku langsung memegang bahunya.

"Karin!" panggilku. Membuatnya terdiam. aku terengah-engah ketika sampai di belakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Maaf!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah mempermainkanmu,"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

"Karin!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak perduli lagi!" bentaknya keras. Aku terdiam kemudian ketika aku membeku di tempat, dia memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan cengkramanku di bahunya kemudian berlari. Aku yang cepat menyadarinya segera menarik lengannya, memaksanya menghadapkan wajahnya ke depanku dan aku terkejut ketika melihat bulir air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Karin…"

"Puas? Puas membuatku jadi cengeng seperti cewek?"

"Ka –"

"Puas kau membuatku berharap kau menyukaiku, tapi nyatanya kau hanya memanfaatkanku?"

"Ka –"

"Puas kau melihatku dengan rela mengenakan pakaian menjijikan ini? Membuatku jadi OOC seperti ini? Menangis hanya karena kau menyakitiku?"

"Karin, maaf, aku…."

"Seharusnya aku memukulmu, seharusnya aku menghadiahimu tendangan, biarpun rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit ini."

"Karin aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku – "

"Kau jahat Toushiro! Apa Karena aku seperti cowok kau bisa memperlakukanku seenakmu sendiri? Apa karena aku –"

Aku membingkai wajahnya, membuatnya menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku. Kemudian aku melepaskan cepolan di rambutnya, membuat rambut hitam sebahunya yang tadi lurus sedikit bergelombang. Dia terdiam, aku menyelipkan sedikit rambut di belakang telinganya.

"Dengar," kataku pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku bersalah karena aku memanfaatkanmu tapi itu hanya tujuan awalku, sampai sebelum aku bertemu Momo tadi, aku hanya…."

"Hanya?"

"Aku hanya… memikirkanmu."

Kalimat itu sukses membuatku merona malu. Dia juga merona malu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku, menimbang-nimbang kemudian melirik wajahnya yang tegang menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. "Tidak jadi!" ucapku akhirnya membuatnya sedikit melongok untuk sekejap.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa,"

"Toushiro! Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi!"

"Tidak akan! Tanpa kukatakanpun, harusnya kau tahu," ucapku datar.

"Cih, tidak asyik!"

"Haha"

"Tawamu tidak lucu! Terdengar sinis!" kritiknya pedas. Aku langsung diam.

"Daripada itu, mau mengulang kencan kita?" tanyaku sembari menggenggam tangannya, dia tidak menolak.

"Boleh! Tapi aku ingin ganti baju!" pintanya.

"Boleh,"

"Setelah itu, kita menikmati senja dengan bermain bola berdua! Aku pasti menang melawanmu."

"Kau hanya akan menang ketika aku mengalah kepadamu."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau mengalah kepadaku?"

"Memang kau mau menang karena aku mengalah padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah!"

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Senja yang kulewati hari ini, tidak akan bisa kulupakan. Senja pertama yang kulalui bersama Karin adalah senja terindah yang pernah kulalui….

….

FIN

…

One shoot yang amat Gaje ya? Hahaha

Ini pertama kalinya aku bini rated K+, biasanya juga T semi M sih... *PLAK*

Maaf… ini langsung kubikin waktu selesai nonton video klipnya Len yang judulnya World is Mine. Jadi aku kepikiran Cuma segini. Gimana? Seru kan?

Hahaha

Dan aku mau minta maaf karena ffku yang chap blum di update juga. Kenapa? Karena ini bulan puasa. Apa hubungannya? Tentu aja ada! Mengingat semua ffku itu banyak adegan kissunya. Jadi kupikir untuk sementara aku gak lanjutin, daripada aku harus ganti plot dengan yang 'lebih sopan'. Haha *PLAK!*

Gak nyambung banget ya?

Tapi Ya… entah kenapa saying banget kalo di bulan puasa ini gak digunakan sebaik-baiknya. Makanya aku jadi dalam mode semi-hiatus. Hehe

Ok deh… sekali lagi kumohon dengan sangat untuk mereviuw fict ini… kritik dan saran di tamping sebaik mungkin… n_n


End file.
